What love means
by ShiroiNekoiteai
Summary: Lucy accepted Natsu's proporsal, but then Lisanna came back from the dead. Gray our favourite stripper actually loves Lucy. Read the story to find out what had happen? Please review this is my first... seriosly my first fanfic ever.


Love is a strange thing.

At first it feels like we just swam through a chocolate river,

But then it change….

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucy! Walk faster your so sloooooooooooow", Natsu is so excited that Lucy excepted his proposal.<p>

When they opened the guild's door, the first thing that Natsu saw was his friend that was suppose to be dead.

"Lisanna! How come your alive?", Natsu ran and hug his childhood friend.

"I miss you the most Natsu. What happened while I was gone?", Lisanna then realised that Lucy was behind Natsu and they were holding hands.

"erm…..Natsu who is that girl behind you and why are you two holding hands?", Lisanna was furious. 'Who the hell is she! Back off girl he's mine!'

"oh….. she's my best friend since you've gone.", Natsu smirked.

'Natsu why'd you tell her I'm just your best friend, am I just her replacement all this years. You moron!' Lucy was fighting with herself in her mind, she was so afraid that Gray in silence liked her saw her face became gloomy. He was so angry at Natsu he shouted to the whole guild,

"Hey guys me and Lucy are going to get married!", the whole guild was surprise.

Of course they was shocked, they expected Lucy to be with Natsu and Gray would be with Juvia.

"Juvia so mad at Lucy! Gray-sama please tell Juvia this is a joke"

"Yeah Gray I never said I was going to marry you, and besides Natsu propose already to me." Natsu was so shocked that he took Lucy's wrist and ran out the guild and yelled "LUCY'S MINE!"

Everyone in the guild chase Gray around they were furious, while Lisanna ran and chase Natsu and Lucy. When Lisanna caught up to them she saw Natsu was kissing with Lucy. Lisanna then cried loudly till the couple was forcibly break their kiss. Natsu and Lucy ran to her and tried to calm her self down.

"Calm down Lisanna" "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU KISS ANOTHER GIRL THEN ME!"

"What's wrong with you she's my mate and always have been!"

Lisanna slaped Lucy and she got punch by Natsu.

"Lisanna just because you're a girl and my childhood friend, that doesn't mean I won't hit you if you hurt my Lucy!"

When Lisanna heard my Lucy came from Natsu's mouth she quickly charged to Lucy but she was stoped by her friends from the guild. She knelt down and cry till her eyes were swallon.

~Back at the guild~

Lucy sat beside Gray, he was sitting alone cause everyone was ignoring him for what he'd done.

"Hey Gray, why did you helped me with my relationship with Natsu, since you liked me and hated Natsu?", Lucy made a puppy dog eyes, they were hard to resist.

"Do you know what love means?"

"Well for me love is something you desire the most but can't be understand." Lucy's brown eyes were focused to one pink haired person then Gray smiled.

"Love is something we die for, it just have this felling of joy, happiness, and at the same time hurt and sorrow" then everyone in the guild listened to what Gray is saying but he didn't realise so he kept on going but there is one part that the whole guild paid attention to and some even write it down…..(below is the one part that everyone in the guild liked….. enjoy, this one came from the bottom of my heart…. Seriously I made it myself :D)

"When you love someone you will do anything for that person. When the person we loved is happy, we will also be happy even if we ended up in sorrow, We will be sad if the person is sad, if they cry we will also be there to cry with, if they are hurt cause of heartbroken we will also be heartbroken, if they die the piece of our heart that was meant for them also died. The person we loved is connected to us in every single way, the thing we called love exist in every single person. It is normal if we can't confess without being emberresed because the felling is priceless and we cherished above all live treasures." Somepeople were crying, some even confessed their love example; Levi X Gajeel, Bisca X Alzack, Mirajane X freed and even Evegreen X Elfman.

Lucy and Natsu hugged Gray and they even set up the date of the wedding.

The End

* * *

><p>please Review!<p> 


End file.
